


Skin So Tight it Screams

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pain, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You ever done this before?” Adam asks, eyeing the clamps in his hand dubiously.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin So Tight it Screams

**Author's Note:**

> For my ‘Sex Toys (Non Penetrating)’ Kink Bingo square.

“You ever done this before?” Adam asks, eyeing the clamps in his hand dubiously.

“Yeah, on myself. I like it, _come on_.” Tommy speaks hurriedly, as if he’s afraid that Adam will bolt, and spreads himself out on the bed, propped up against the headboard, one hand resting on his stomach, close to his half-hard dick.

Adam hesitates, looks from Tommy to the clamps and back to Tommy again, but Tommy can see the want starting to cloud his eyes, knows that Adam has practically already said yes. Adam moves closer, runs his hand over Tommy’s chest, scrapes a blunt , black nail over one of Tommy’s nipples, and Tommy gasps and pushes his body into an exaggerated arch.

“Okay,” Adam says. “I’ll - Okay.”

 _Bingo._ Tommy thinks, and secretly does a little victory dance inside his head. He grins at Adam, hoping he looks as confident and seductive as he means to, and stretches his body out just that bit more, inviting.

“You know how to?” he asks, because, yeah, he can’t really feel totally confident until he’s sure of that.

“I’ve watched porn,” Adam replies, somewhat indignant, but Tommy can hear the edge of nerves in his voice.

“Right,” Tommy says, and holds his hand out. “I’ll do the first one, alright?”

Adam looks somewhat grateful as he hands one clamp over, holding onto the one on the other end of the chain. It doesn’t matter who puts them on, anyway, it’s not the initial pain Tommy is after, it’s the sweet ache as the chain is pulled away from his body. He quivers with anticipation when he thinks about how much easier it’ll be for Adam to pull properly, can only hope that Adam has it in him to make Tommy scream.

Adam winces when Tommy pulls his nipple taut and fastens the clamp, but Tommy doesn’t even gasp, has done this enough times now. He almost thinks he will have to do the second one himself too - again, this isn’t the important bit anyway, so he wouldn’t mind - but then Adam reaches for him and, okay, the initial pain is that bit more effective if you don’t know exactly when it will happen, makes him draw in a sharp breath.

The first pull is tentative, causes only a suggestion of pain, and Tommy fucking _knew_ this was how it was going to go.

“Harder,” Tommy hisses, eyes meeting Adam’s, challenging. “Not made of glass, y’know.”

Adam makes a noise that Tommy thinks is a chuckle but really mostly sounds startled. But he complies, gives the chain a slow, steady pull, and the pain is so, so sweet and _perfect_ and _too much_ and _not enough_ and all Tommy can do is arch up and ask for more.

“God, Tommy,” Adam says, almost reverently, his voice thick, and tugs harder.

The pain is like fire, radiating out from his nipples, spreading through his body, heading straight for his dick, hot and hard and dripping onto his stomach.

“Moremoremore _more_ ,” Tommy mumbles, his eyes falling closed, his hand sliding over his stomach to get to his aching cock, only to freeze half way as Adam gives the chain a quick, _hard_ tug that has him biting back a scream.

“ _No_ ,” Adam says sternly, his tone sending more need straight to Tommy’s dick, and Tommy has to open his eyes again to offer Adam a disbelieving stare.

He expects Adam to apologize, to at least ask him if it’s too much, but he doesn’t, he just gives the chain a solid pull again, and it’s so fucking _perfect_ that all Tommy can do is drop his head back with a noise that sounds strangely like a mewl.

“ _Baby_ ,” Adam breathes, letting the chain go slack again. “Oh fuck, Tommy, can you come like this?”

“I don’t know,” Tommy pants, he’s never tried, never even thought to try, but now he wants to, oh fuck he really, really wants to.

“Adaaam...” Tommy whines as Adam pulls the chain again, and he writhes as the abused skin of his nipples protests, white hot spikes of pain bringing tears to his eyes.

His hand makes for his cock again, he doesn’t mean to, but he can’t even _think_ , and there is some slack in the chain again as Adam growls, fucking _growls_ \- and if that doesn’t make Tommy’s dick beg even more - and catches both Tommy’s wrists in his free hand, leaning over Tommy to pin them against the headboard.

Tommy stares up at Adam through half lidded eyes, and Adam stares back, almost challenging him to protest, and all Tommy can do is arch up towards Adam with a soft ‘please’.

Adam grins, tugs a little on the chain, not at all hard enough and Tommy keens, his hips trying to make contact with Adam’s body as his hands flex within Adam’s grasp.

Adam leans even closer, licking at Tommy’s ear before he talks, dark and low, hot breath brushing over Tommy’s neck, making him shudder.

“So fucking beautiful Tommy, gonna make you come, just like this. Gonna make you scream for me, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Adam shifts, leans down to blow cool air over abused skin, before he licks around the clamps, and Tommy starts babbling, an endless nonsensical stream of ‘yes’ and ‘Adam’ and ‘please’ and ‘want’ and ‘need’ and noises that aren’t even words at all.

He screams when Adam tugs the chain again, his scream morphing into breathless sobs when Adam doesn’t let up, just pulls harder, the pain washing over Tommy in waves that make it hard for him to know exactly where he is hurting anymore; it feels like all of his skin is on fire, every pore crying out with the searing pain as he finally, _finally_ comes.


End file.
